


BAD BOY

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: “你是嫌酒精还不够害人吗？怎么还敢拿啤酒给我。”“试试看能不能再发生一次酒后乱性罢了。”
Relationships: 金在奂/你
Kudos: 1





	BAD BOY

1

事情的起因好像也不太重要了。

工作后的饭局上有人来有人走，只不过是因为金在奂开车过来所以滴酒未沾，而我们又碰巧住在同一个方向，于是就接受了对方的好意搭了他的顺风车。

我对老同学的出现有些意外，可他表情无恙，应该是没认出我来，那我自然也不会自讨没趣主动提起。

更何况他现在是大名鼎鼎的金作家，多此一举只会显得自己像是在套近乎。

坐在副驾驶座上之后我顺手想要拉下安全带扣上，可不知道带子被什么东西卡住了，我扯了几下都没拉出来。在我侧过头想要一探究竟的时候，金在奂的手毫无征兆地出现在了我的视野里。

金在奂靠得很近，近到我因为震惊而回过头的时候，嘴唇堪堪擦过他的脸颊。

白净修长的手指轻而易举就把安全带拉了出来，他的另一只手撑在了座椅靠背上，姿势像是把我圈在怀里。

可他攥着安全带的手又松开了，垂着的眼突然看向了我，对上视线之后他又把目光移向了我的嘴唇。

会这么想是因为，下一秒他就贴近我的唇吻了上来。

金在奂的身上有和前男友一样的香水味，有点恼人，又有些让人留恋。

以至于被鬼迷心窍搂过去的时候我也没有什么怨言，直到分开双腿坐到他大腿上时我才犹豫了起来。

金在奂笑了笑，脱下了他的灰色西装外套披到了我身上。

“ 在怕吗？ ”

明明是贴心的字句，可配上他勾起单边嘴角坏笑着的表情，怎么听怎么看都像是挑衅。

于是就变成了，彼此的上身完好无缺，可下身却已经不可言说地在交合着。

而那处也甚至被披在我身上的衣物给遮蔽了，只有晃动的车身和车里满是荷尔蒙的味道昭然若揭着不可告人的事实。

金在奂的手掌轻轻覆在我头顶时我还以为是什么多情的抚摸，却不想是他开始冲刺的信号。因为被金在奂突然的顶胯而惊到捂嘴的时候我才反应过来，他是怕我的脑袋撞到车顶才会伸手护着我的头。

真是熟练，看来没少和别人做。

意识到这一点之后我稍稍弓起了身子，于是金在奂放下了手，继而握着我的腰毫不克制地在我体内横冲直撞着。

我到底还是害怕被人发现的，所以努力压抑着自己的呻吟。

可我没办法控制交合处不断传来的淫靡水声，也没法忽视那令人羞耻的肉体碰撞声。

金在奂也没有。

并且生怕我忍得还不够辛苦似的，找准了角度只朝着我的敏感点进攻。

他在我耳边轻笑着，说话的声音里夹杂着听起来异常色气的喘息：

“ 确实是没在怕啊。 ”

“ 这么湿 …… 明明就变得更兴奋了不是吗？ ”

变态。

“ 要接吻吗？ ”

金在奂的手掌已经攀到了我的后颈，像是等到我的允诺之后就会按住我的脑袋亲上来一样。

可我又猜错了。

因为金在奂直接吻上了我的唇瓣，软舌灵活地钻进了我的口腔，勾住了我的舌头。

算了，那也比不小心泄出娇喘要好。

我半放弃地捧住了金在奂的脸，认真回应起了他的深吻。

在车里做爱的时候有多刺激，事后就有多羞耻。

金在奂还是把我送到家了，期间我只愤恨自己为什么喝得还不够多，倒不如干脆睡倒还更好些。

金在奂披在我身上的外套不可避免地沾上了些许暧昧的液体，他只是把衣服围在了我下身，什么也没说。

“ 衣服我送去干洗后会还给你的。 ”

“ 可我还想上楼冲一下身子呢？ ”

“……”

结果就是金在奂在浴室又按着我做了一次。

事后金在奂堂而皇之地站在我面前，甚至从冰箱里拿出啤酒递给了我。

我目瞪口呆地看着他自顾自地拉开了拉环，仰头喝了一口啤酒。

“ 你是嫌酒精还不够害人吗？怎么还敢拿啤酒给我。 ”

“ 试试看能不能再发生一次酒后乱性罢了。 ”

金在奂毫不心虚地盯着我看，

“ 还是你已经能接受清醒着跟我做了？ ”

“ 我以为你洗完澡就会走了。 ”

金在奂摇了摇手里的啤酒罐： “ 喝酒不能开车。 ”

“……”

“ 你有男朋友吗？ ”

“ 没有。 ”

“ 我也没有女朋友。 ”

“ 所以呢？ ”

“ 反正我们身体也挺合得来， ” 金在奂顿了顿， “ 下一句话你还要我说出来吗？ ”

2

我把金在奂的衣服送去干洗了。

取完单子的时候我下意识摸出了手机，在 KKT  里输入了早上金在奂离开前报给我的电话号码。

我有点讶异自己的记忆力之好，按下了添加好友。

\-  我直接把衣服寄给你，方便给我一个地址吗？

当天未读。

两天后已读未回。

金在奂是根本不在意这么一件衣服吗，我不免在心里腹诽。

上司跟我说可以下班之后我便开始收拾起了包，这时编辑部的人匆匆忙忙跑进了办公室，好像是家里临时出了点事，没法按时去取专栏作家的稿子了。

然后上司看向了我。

我想我收拾包的动作应该再快一点的。

取稿地址是一个闹中取静的高级酒店，其实并不让人意外。事实上很多作家并不喜欢在家里写作，有在工作室的，有在咖啡馆的，也有在酒店的。

可我意外的是打开门的人。

金在奂戴着金边眼镜，身上是松松垮垮的睡袍，看到我的时候脸上闪过了一丝惊讶。

“ 我想我可能走错了。 ”

“ 你没有。 ”

金在奂斩钉截铁地回道，直接把我拉进了房间里。

“ 我是替前辈来拿稿子的。 ”

金在奂把厚厚一沓稿纸递到我手里的时候我还有些惊讶，果不其然，下一秒他就抽手收了回去。

“ 可是我不想就这么给你怎么办？ ”

“ 请金作家不要为难我一个普通助理了。 ”

金在奂越靠越近， “ 做吗？ ”

被他搂住的时候我才想起，他的疑问句从来都不是疑问。

金在奂低头索吻的时候我侧过头避开了。

“ 金作家身边应该不缺女人吧，那天只是意外而已。 ”

“ 好无情啊，这就把我忘了吗？ ”

语气无辜，神情也无辜，装得还挺像那么一回事。

“…… 当初没有回应我告白的是你。况且，你怎么知道现在我对你还有没有兴趣？ ”

“ 在车里没推开我的时候。 ”

“ 同意我上楼的时候。 ”

“ 让我留宿一晚的时候。 ”

“ 明明一脸兴致缺缺，却又记住了我电话号码的时候。 ”

“ 看到我没有回复烦恼该怎么把衣服还给我的时候。 ”

“…… 最后一条只是你的自作多情吧？我记忆力好不行吗？ ”

“ 那你为什么忘了自己在饭局上递给过我名片了？ ”

“……”

原来人可以这样漏洞百出到这种程度。

金在奂又笑了，露出了尖尖的犬齿，把我拦腰抱起走到了床边。

“ 我第一次觉得在酒店里工作也挺好的。 ”

“ 闭嘴吧。快点做完我要 ……”

金在奂用吻堵住了我的嘴，抓过我的手引向了他身下那处。

“ 快点做完是指只做一次吗？ ”

这次金在奂倒是做足了前戏，挺进性器的同时发出了满足的喟叹，还让我以为他为了让我舒服也忍了挺久，可接踵而至的便是狂烈的抽插。

我才反应过来金在奂一点都没有要放过我的意思。

而我只有在他身下嘤咛呻吟的份，颤抖着身子承受着来自交合处一波又一波的快感，嗯嗯啊啊的时候只能在心里庆幸还好没说交稿时限是明天之前。

金在奂倒是爽了，我还得拖着发软的身体再回公司一次。

我一边穿着衣服一边确认着手头金在奂给我的稿件，根本没听到金在奂在身后的床上哼哼唧唧些什么。

所以金在奂从背后抱住我的时候我吓了一跳。

“ 你现在是个人助理？ ”

“ 对，跟秘书差不多。老板就是说要天上的星星我都得想办法摘下来。 ”

“…… 你上司是男的还是女的？ ”

“ 女的。 ”

金在奂听到回答之后显然很是开心，把我挡住了侧脸的头发勾到了耳后，在我脸颊上亲了一下。

“ 你每天都穿得这么好看吗？ ”

“ 跟上司出去见人总得穿得好一点。 ”

确认完稿子我就迅速把金在奂的手从我身上抽开了，拿起包和外套准备离开。

“ 那么金作家，我已经拿到稿件就先告辞了。祝你写作顺利。 ”

金在奂笑得明朗，

“ 为什么说得好像不会再见面似的。 ”

“ 再见。 ”

3

这显然不会是最后一次见面。

我回到公司交了稿子才如释重负，打开手机的时候看到了来自金在奂的几条消息。

- 不方便。

- 我去你家里拿，或者你亲自给我送过来。

- 敢用快递寄到酒店的话我会拒收的。

- 还有你的耳环掉在我房间里了，我送到你家还是你自己过来拿。

……

我无语地看着这条消息，下意识地摸了下自己的耳垂。

金在奂绝对是故意摘下它的。

我没有回复消息。

4

三天后，我看到编辑部的前辈再次走进了上司的办公室，不知道跟她在说些什么。

我低下头继续自己的工作，没过一会儿听到了主编的声音。

“ 抱歉，金作家指定让你去拿稿子，可以再去一趟吗？ ”

我努力控制着自己的表情，扯出了工作用的笑容。

“ 不过，这个月的稿子不是已经提交了吗？是上次的稿件出了什么问题吗？ ”

“…… 是下个月的稿子。 ”

“ 这么快就写完了吗？不愧是金作家啊。 ”

“ 那我可以再多问一句吗？为什么金作家会指定我去取稿子呢？ ”

“ 他说 … 你态度好。 ”

“……”

上司说我取完稿子之后就可以下班了，我也不知道自己该不该高兴。

于是我再次来到了那个酒店，按下了金在奂房间的门铃。

这次他倒是穿得整齐，看到我一点也不惊讶。

也是，毕竟喊我来的人就是金在奂他自己。

“ 为什么站那么远？ ”

“ 金作家，为了节省彼此的时间，请直接把稿子给我吧。 ”

“ 可我还没写完。 ”

“……”

“ 你要进来拿耳环吗？ ”

“ 不用了，你直接拿给我吧。 ”

金在奂冲我眨巴了两下眼睛， “ 那你等一下。 ”

金在奂再次打开门的时候还带上了自己的背包，像是要出门。

他转过身把耳环放在了我手心， “ 那走吧。 ”

“ 去哪儿？ ”

“ 你家。 ”

“…… 为什么？ ”

“ 你这不是没带我的衣服过来么？ ”

“……”

5

我第二次把金在奂带回了家。

而金在奂竟然堂堂正正在我家客厅打开了自己的笔记本，一副现在我就要开始写作的模样。

我看着他摘下的，放在电脑一边的手表，没忍住开了口。

“ 你别一会儿又要把手表故意忘在我在家里。 ”

“ 你这么快就发现了的话，我要怎么找借口再来你家啊。 ”

金在奂目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，敲敲打打了一阵子之后合上了笔记本。

“ 你这是写完了？ ”

“ 把存货发给主编了。现在你可以下班了吧？ ”

说着金在奂解开了衬衫领口的第二颗纽扣，甚至还有要解开第三颗纽扣的趋势。

“ 等等。 ”

“ 不想等。 ”

“ 那你至少解释清楚当年为什么不回应我的告白吧？ ”

“ 解释清了的话你会跟我交往吗？ ”

“ 看你怎么解释了。 ”

“ 当时跟你玩在一起的朋友，也跟我告白了。 ”

“ 我拒绝了她。怕你们会变得尴尬，所以没有回应你。 ”

这个回答倒真的让我有些意外。

“ 金在奂，你最好别写爱情小说了。 ”

“ 因为你谈恋爱真的很差劲。 ”

“ 没关系，反正我也不跟别人谈恋爱。反正你还会再喜欢上我的。 ”

“ 还是你已经喜欢上我了？ ”


End file.
